


Lucky To Have You

by Hoseki13



Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt Maddie Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Out of Character, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: "I'm starting to think that the universe just hates us Buckleys in general," Buck intoned boredly.Maddie let out an angry huff. "Well fuck you too, universe." she hissed.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley & Athena Grant, Maddie Buckley & Bobby Nash
Series: Family Is Family (In All Shapes And Forms) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Lucky To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just bored right now and wrote this half-asleep.

"I'm starting to think that the universe just hates us Buckleys in general," Buck intoned boredly.

Maddie let out an angry huff. "Well fuck you too, universe." she hissed, chains rattling behind her when she tugged her bound hands again. She glared down at the metal cuffs locked around her hands individually with hate, internally wishing that her glare could melt them. 

Buck shot his sister an amused smile. "Shouldn't we be nice to the universe? Considering our current situation..." he eyed his bound hands. 

"Yeah well it's the universe's fault that we got lucky enough to be taken in by some crazy psycho." Maddie glowered at the night sky through the broken roof, as if challenging whatever deities up above to contradict her claim.

Buck just tilts his head back and closed his eyes tiredly, his mind wandering back to the day when everything started to turn shitty.

It was morning his mind supplied, and he was getting ready for work. Then the sound of his phone ringing. It was Maddie. Her car broke down halfway and asked him to drive her to work. For once, Buck was early so he accepted it without a thought.

He can't remember clearly what happened next, the dried blood on his head was enough explanation as to why. All he remembered was waking up to the worst headache he ever felt. Not even his head felt this bad whenever he had a bad case of hangover.

Maddie said that they had stopped on the side of the road to help someone with their van and got attacked from behind.

"You'd think someone who has been trained to look for trouble would see it," Maddie rolled her eyes. Buck just snorted at that notion. He and Maddie both know that they're just too nice to actually think bad about someone unless proven otherwise. It's why they are who they are; a firefighter and a 9-1-1 operator.

"You'd think the police are looking for us?" Buck asked.

"Of course! And I bet Athena's one of the people who's looking for us! I'm sure of it!" Maddie assured.

"That bastard is in so much trouble," Buck chuckled at the thought only to immediately stop and grimaced at the action.

Maddie cast worried eyes over him. "Is it your ribs again?"

Buck carefully took a slow inhale, wincing a bit when his three broken ribs pressed lightly against his lungs. "Yeah, broken ribs? Never fun." he groaned softly. "How about you? That bruise on your face doesn't look that pretty."

Maddie waved a hand at him. "I've had worst when I was with Doug. I can take a few punch and live to tell the tale, Evs," she shrugged and immediately hissed when her dislocated left arm throbbed painfully. "God, I could use soms morphine." she moaned through gritted teeth as she waits for the pain to subside.

"...we should really invest in a really good tracker after this is over."

Maddie lets out a choked laugh. "Shit, with our track record, I don't think we have any choice." she said between giggles. "Susan and Josh are going to be so pissed that I got myself kidnapped again," she sighed tiredly, "Not to mention Athena." 

Buck smiled ruefully at that. "Mama Athena and Daddy Bobby are not going to be happy with us."

"Stop it! Don't make me laugh! My stomach hurts too much to laugh!"

"...how long did we get kidnapped anyway?"

Maddie hummed thoughtfully. "Two days? Two and a half? Somewhere between that time." she answered.

Buck let out a groan. "This suuuuucks~"

"Ain't that the truth." Maddie grumbled.

The two sibling immediately tensed up at the sound of the rusted iron door being opened.

Instinctively, Maddie grabbed Buck's hand and squeezed it tight, a slight tremor now running down her small frame as she tried to display a brave front. Buck just scoots closer to his sister and tightly squeezed her hand in return, body tipped slightly forward as if he's trying to shield her from their tormentor, face wearing the same defiant look as his sister.

"Buck?! Maddie?!"

All at once, they both let out the breath they had unconsciously been holding at the sound of that familiar voice.

Buck just tiredly leaned against her as he sagged in relief, all the stress he's holding in just evaporating into thin air. "Athena?! In here! We're in here!" Maddie shouted as loud as she could, her good arm looped around him as she tried her best to support her brother.

A beam of light appeared and sweeped over to their faces, causing both of them to flinch at the sudden brightness.

"Oh my god, Buck! Maddie!" Athena ran towards them and slid to her knees, dropping the flashlight at her side to check over them. "Oh my poor babies!" she cried when she saw how haggard they looked.

"We're okay, mom." Buck joked lightly, giving her a bloodied smile thanks to his busted lips. "Nothing we can't handle."

Athena frowned at the man, apparently not believing him at all.

"Athena," Maddie touched her arm lightly, "we're really fine. Can we just get out of here now?" she pleaded.

Athena turned to frown at her too but held her tongue when she noticed the slight tremble. Looking back, she also noticed how laboured Buck's breathing was and she had enough experience to know there's something wrong.

"Sure, honey. We'll get you out of here." she assured. Athena has never been so thankful for her training and experience as a cop because they're the only reason why she's still talking in a calm manner and not breaking down in tears from stress and relief.

"Great! So..." Maddie held up her right hand at her, showing off the metal cuff around her wrist, rattling the chains as she did so. "Do you have the keys to get us out of these chains?" 

After Athena had stared in horror at their bound hands and literally shouted in panic into the radio, both Buck and Maddie now found themselves free of their chains and being checked over by paramedics, still in their captive room.

"Buck! Maddie!" Bobby exclaimed the moment he walked in. When he saw the two Buckleys, he immediately ran and wrapped his arms around them in relief only to release them just as quickly when he saw them winced.

"Where are you hurt? How bad is the injury?" he asked critically, his Captain persona slipping in as he looked over them worriedly.

"Bobby, let the paramedics do their job," Athena softly said to her husband.

"But-"

"No buts, Bobby." Athena chided gently as she pulled him slightly away so the paramedics would have room to do their work. "Trust them to do their job just as you trust me to to find the kids."

Bobby looked unsure but chose to listen to his wife, standing just at the edge of the swarming group so he wouldn't be a bother but still near enough to see what's going on.

After two minutes of being fussed over, the Buckleys were put on a gurney and were rolled into separate ambulances when it happened.

Later, Athena can't help but chided herself for not noticing it.

"W-wait! Buck! Where's Buck?!" Maddie looked around wildly for her brother the moment they separated, eyes wide and breaths hitching. "My brother! Where is he?!"

Meanwhile, Buck was struggling with the paramedics as he tried to get out of the gurney. "Maddie. I need... I need to find Maddie." he said tiredly, looking a bit lost and slightly panicking as he tried to locate his sister. "Mad-Maddie!" he tried to shout, only to groan in pain when his chest felt tight.

"Buck! Buck!" Maddie called out anxiously. "Buck!" she shouted again, ignoring the paramedics trying to calm her down.

"Get them together!" Athena ordered when she quickly realised why the Buckleys started to freak out. "Dammit, put them in the same ambulance!"

Ten minutes later, both Bobby and Athena are riding in the same ambulance Buck and Maddie were in, a paramedic sitting uncomfortably in the corner as he tried to watch his patients.

Scrubbing her face tiredly, Athena leaned slightly into Bobby for support, eyes never leaving the sleeping Buckleys. "These two are going to be the death of me," she moaned quietly to her husband. "The next time they wake up, I'm forcing them to put on trackers."

Bobby lightly chuckled at that. "After the scare they put us through, I'm sure they will be obedient enough to let you."

Athena intertwined her fingers with his, a weary sigh escaping her mouth as she watched the rise and fall of Buck's chest. "For a moment there, I thought I... I thought I was..."

"Hey, don't think like that. They're here with us. They're safe now." Bobby assured.

"But you didn't see them, Bobby. You didn't see how awful they were in. I just-" she cuts herself off and closed her eyes. "I thought I was too late." she whispered.

"But we got them back now Athena, and we damn well will make sure it stays that way. Us and everyone else who loves them just as much as we do." Bobby smiled.

Athena matched her smile with his. "They're lucky to have you to watch over them."

"They're lucky to have _us_ , you mean."

"...still going to put a damn tracker on those two though."

Bobby just laughed.


End file.
